Divergente (Adaptación)
by JessKFSH
Summary: UNA ELECCIÓN que delimita quiénes son tus amigos, UNA ELECCIÓN que define tus creencias, UNA ELECCIÓN que determina tus lealtades... para siempre. UNA SOLA ELECCIÓN PUEDE TRANSFORMARTE./ Autora original: Veronica Roth "Facción antes que familia", "Mejor morir a no tener facción"
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago de Veronica Roth deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Verdad, Abnegación, Osadía, Cordialidad y Erudición. Para sorpresa de él mismo y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, él elige Osadía, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que lo puede poner en peligro mortal. La trilogía Divergente de Veronica Roth para jóvenes adultos se inicia con una aventura fascinante de amor y lealtad jugando bajo las más extremas circunstancias.

* * *

_Sé que me estoy saturando de cosas pero me fascino la historia y los impulsos me ganaron. Les juro que quería hacerlo esta vez al revés. Pero no quiero cambiar mucho la historia porque es perfecta así que lo dejaré así. (Con al revés me refiero a que Kurt sea Tobías y eso, pero la historia no lo permite)_

_Ahora la pregunta:_ **¿Lo sigo?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**_

* * *

Hay un espejo en mi casa. Está detrás de un panel corredizo en el pasillo del piso de arriba. Nuestra Facción me permite estar de pie delante de él en el segundo día del tercer mes, el día en que mi madre me corta el pelo.

Me siento en el taburete y mi madre se para detrás de mí con las tijeras, recortando. Las hebras caen al suelo en un opaco, anillo castaño.

Cuando termina, limpia los trozos de cabello de mi piel. Ella está bien, entrenada en el arte de perderse a sí misma. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí mismo.

Le doy un vistazo a mi reflejo cuando ella no está prestando atención ―no por el bien de la vanidad, sino por curiosidad. Muchas cosas pueden pasarle a la apariencia de una persona en tres meses. En mi reflejo, veo una cara delgada, grandes, ojos redondos y una delgada nariz larga― todavía me veo como un niño pequeño, aunque en algún momento en los últimos meses cumplí los dieciséis años. Las otras Facciones celebran los cumpleaños, pero nosotros no lo hacemos. Sería auto-indulgente.

―Ahí ―dice ella termina de limpiar. Sus ojos capturan los míos en el espejo. Es demasiado tarde para mirar hacia otro lado, pero en vez de regañarme, sonríe a nuestro reflejo. Frunzo el ceño un poco. ¿Por qué no me regaña por mirarme a mí mismo?

―Así que hoy es el día ―dice ella.

―Sí ―respondo.

― ¿Estás nervioso?

Miro a mis propios ojos por un momento. Hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud que va a mostrarme a cual de las cinco Facciones pertenezco. Y mañana, en la Ceremonia de Elección, me decidiré por una Facción; decidiré el resto de mi vida; voy a decidir quedarme con mi familia o abandonarlos.

―No ―le digo―. Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras elecciones.

―Correcto ―sonríe―. Vamos a comer el desayuno.

―Gracias. Por cortarme el pelo.

Ella me besa en la mejilla y desliza el panel sobre el espejo. Creo que mi madre podría ser hermosa, en un mundo diferente. Su cuerpo es delgado debajo de la túnica gris. Tiene un altos pómulos y largas pestañas, y cuando se suelta el pelo por la noche, este cuelga en ondas sobre sus hombros. Pero ella debe ocultar esa belleza en Abnegación.

Caminamos juntos hasta la cocina. En estas mañanas, cuando mi hermano hace el desayuno, y la mano de mi padre, roza mi pelo mientras lee el periódico, y mi madre tararea mientras limpia la mesa, es en estas mañanas que me siento más culpable de querer dejarlos.

El autobús apesta a gases de escape. Cada vez que choca con un trozo de pavimento irregular, me hace moverme de lado a lado, a pesar de que estoy agarrando el asiento para mantenerme quieto.

Mi hermano mayor, Finn, se encuentra en el pasillo, agarrado de una barandilla encima de su cabeza para mantenerse firme. No nos parecemos. Él tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y la nariz aguileña de mi padre y los ojos oscuros y los hoyuelos en las mejillas de mi madre. Cuando él era más joven, esa características le deban un aspecto extraño, pero ahora le favorecen. Si él no fuera de Abnegación, estoy seguro de que las chicas de la escuela se le quedarían mirando.

También heredó el talento de mi madre por el desinterés. Él le dio su asiento a un hosco hombre Verdad en el autobús sin pensarlo dos veces.

El hombre Verdad lleva un traje negro con una corbata blanca; el uniforme estándar de Verdad. Su Facción valora la honestidad y ve la verdad en blanco y negro, por lo que es lo que llevan puesto.

Las diferencias entre los edificios estrechos y los caminos son más suaves cada vez que nos acercamos más al corazón de la ciudad. La edificación que una vez fue llamada la Torre Sears ―nosotros lo llamamos el Cubo― emerge de la niebla, un pilar negro en el horizonte. El autobús pasa por debajo de las vías elevadas. Nunca he estado en un tren, aunque nunca deja de correr y hay huellas por todas partes. Sólo los Osados pueden usarlo.

Hace cinco años, trabajadores de construcción voluntarios de Abnegación repavimentaron algunas carreteras. Comenzaron en el centro de la ciudad y se abrieron camino hacia afuera hasta que se quedaron sin materiales. Los caminos donde yo vivo todavía están agrietados y desiguales, y no es seguro viajar por ellos. No tenemos un auto de todos modos.

La expresión de Finn es plácida mientras el autobús se mueve y sacude en la carretera. El manto gris cae de su brazo mientras se aferra a una barra por un poco de equilibrio. Puedo decir por el cambio constante de sus ojos que él está mirando a la gente que nos rodea; tratando de verlos sólo a ellos para olvidarse de sí mismo. Verdad valora la honestidad, pero nuestra Facción, Abnegación, valora el desinterés.

El autobús se detiene frente a la escuela y me levanto, yéndome rápidamente pasando al hombre Verdad. Agarro el brazo de Finn cuando me tropiezo con los zapatos del hombre. Mis pantalones son demasiado largos, y nunca he estado más agraciado.

El edificio de los Niveles Superiores es el más antiguo de las tres escuelas de la ciudad: Niveles Bajos, Niveles Medios, y Niveles Superiores. Al igual que todos los edificios que lo rodean, está hecho de vidrio y acero. Frente a él está una gran escultura de metal que los de Osadía escalan después de la escuela, retándose los unos a los otros para ir más y más alto. El año pasado vi a uno caer y romperse la pierna. Yo fui el que corrió a buscar a la enfermera.

―Las pruebas de aptitud son hoy ―digo. Finn no es un año mayor que yo, así que estamos en el mismo año en la escuela.

El asiente con la cabeza mientras pasamos por las puertas delanteras. Mis músculos se tensan en el segundo que camino dentro. La atmosfera se siente hambrienta, como si todos los de dieciséis años, están tratando de devorar todo lo que pueden obtener de este último día. Es probable que no volvamos a caminar por estos pasillos de nuevo después de la Ceremonia de Elección, una vez que elijamos, nuestras nuevas Facciones serán las responsable de acabar nuestra educación.

Nuestras clases son cortadas a la mitad hoy, así asistiremos a todas ellas antes de la prueba de aptitud, que tiene lugar después del almuerzo. Mi ritmo cardíaco ya está elevado.

― ¿No estás preocupado en absoluto por lo que te van a decir hoy? ―le pregunto a Finn.

Hacemos una pausa en la división del pasillo donde él va a ir en una dirección, hacia Matemáticas Avanzadas, y yo voy a ir hacia la otra, hacia la Historia de las Facciones.

Él levanta una ceja hacia mí. ― ¿Tú lo estás?

Podría decirle que he estado preocupado durante semanas acerca de lo que la prueba de aptitud me va a decir: ¿Abnegación, Verdad, Erudición, Cordialidad, ó Osadía?

En lugar de eso sonrío y le digo: ―No realmente.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa. ― Bueno... ten un buen día.

Camino hacia la Historia de las Facciones, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él nunca respondió a mi pregunta.

Los pasillos son estrechos, aunque la luz que entra por las ventanas crea la ilusión de espacio; es uno de los únicos lugares donde se mezclan las Facciones, a nuestra edad. Hoy la gente tiene un nuevo tipo de energía, la manía del último día.

Una chica con el pelo largo y rizado grita: ― ¡Hey! ―Al lado de mi oreja, saludando a distancia a un amigo. La manga de la chaqueta me golpea en la mejilla. Después un chico de Erudición en un sweater azul me empuja pasándome. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo duro en el suelo.

―Fuera de mi camino, Estirado― Me tira él en la cara, y sigue por el pasillo.

Mis mejillas se calientan. Me levanto y me sacudo el polvo. Unas pocas personas se detuvieron cuando me caí, pero ninguno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarme. Sus ojos me siguen hasta el borde del pasillo. Este tipo de cosas que les ha ocurrido a otros en mi Facción desde hace meses; los Erudición han estado haciendo informes antagónicos sobre Abnegación, y eso ha comenzado a afectar la forma en que se relacionan en la escuela. El vestuario gris, el peinado sencillo, sin pretensiones y la conducta de mi Facción se supone que hacen más fácil para mí olvidarme de mí mismo, y más fácil para todos los demás para que se olviden también. Pero ahora me hacen un blanco.

Me detengo junto a una ventana en el ala E y espero a que los de Osadía lleguen. Hago esto todas las mañanas. Exactamente a las 7:25, los Osados demuestran su valentía al saltar desde un tren en movimiento.

Mi padre llama a Osadía "infernales". Ellos tienen perforaciones, tatuajes, y ropa negra. Su principal propósito es proteger la valla que rodea la ciudad. De qué, no sé.

Deberían dejarme perplejo. Me debería preguntar qué coraje ―que es la que la virtud que más valor tiene para ello― tiene que ver con un anillo de metal atravesado en los orificios nasal. En vez mis ojos se aferran a donde quiera que vayan.

El silbato del tren suena, el sonido queda resonando en mi pecho. Las luces de la parte delantera del tren se prenden y apagan mientras el tren se precipita más allá de la escuela, chillando sobre vías de hierro. Y mientras pasan los últimos coches, un éxodo masivo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes en ropa oscuras se lanzan desde los coches en movimiento, algunos cayendo y rodando, los demás tropezando unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Uno de los chicos envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica, riendo.

Verlos es una práctica tonta. Me aparto de la ventana y presiono pasando a través de la multitud a la clase de Historia de las Facciones.

* * *

_**Antes que nada quisiera que no crítiquen mucho mi elección por dejar a Finn como su hermano, Caleb. Para mí Finn siempre fue inteligente y su comportamiento en la serie fue algo que pusieron para dar humor... **_

_**Siento cualquier error y gracias por leer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como TAMPOCO esta historia.**_

* * *

La prueba empieza después del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en largas mesas en la cafetería, y los administradores de la prueba van llamando a diez nombres a la vez, uno por cada sala de prueba. Me siento al lado de Finn y frente a nuestra vecina Rachel.

El padre de Rachel viaja por toda la ciudad por su trabajo, así que él tiene un coche y la trae a la escuela todos los días. Él se ofreció a traernos a nosotros, también, pero como dice Finn, preferimos salir tarde y no queremos incomodarlo.

Por supuesto que no.

Los administradores de la prueba son en su mayoría voluntarios de Abnegación, aunque hay uno de Erudición en una de las salas de prueba y uno de Osadía en otra para probar a los que venimos de Abnegación, porque las reglas proclaman que no podemos ser probados por alguien de nuestra Facción. Las reglas también dicen que no podemos prepararnos para la prueba de ninguna manera, así que no sé qué esperar.

Mi mirada se desvía de Rachel a las mesas de Osadía del otro lado de la habitación. Ellos están riendo, gritando y jugando a las cartas. En otro conjunto de mesas, los Erudición charlan sobre los libros y periódicos, en la búsqueda constante de conocimiento.

Un grupo de chicas de Cordialidad en amarillo y rojo se sientan en un círculo en el piso de la cafetería, jugando a una especie de juego en donde se golpean las manos al ritmo de una canción. Cada pocos minutos escucho un coro de risas cuando alguien es eliminado y tiene que sentarse en el centro del círculo. En la mesa de al lado de ellos, los chicos Verdad hacen amplios gestos, con sus manos. Parecen estar discutiendo acerca de algo, pero no debe ser grave, ya que algunos están sonriendo.

En la mesa de Abnegación, nos sentamos en silencio y esperamos. Las costumbres de las Facciones dictan hasta inactivo comportamiento y sustituyen las preferencias individuales. Dudo que todos los Erudición quieran estudiar todo el tiempo, o que cada Verdad goce de un animado debate, pero no pueden desafiar las normas de sus Facciones más que yo.

El nombre de Finn es llamado en el siguiente grupo. Él se mueve con seguridad hacia la salida. No necesito desearle suerte o asegurarle que no debe estar nervioso. Él sabe a dónde pertenece, y hasta donde yo sé, siempre lo ha hecho. Mi primer recuerdo de él es de cuando teníamos cuatro años. Me regañó por no darle mi cuerda de saltar a una niña pequeña en el patio que no tenía nada con que jugar. No me regaña con frecuencia, pero tengo su mirada de desaprobación grabada en la memoria.

He tratado de explicarle que mis instintos no son los mismos que los suyos ―que ni siquiera pasó por mi mente darle mi asiento al hombre Verdad del autobús― pero él no lo entiende. "Haz lo que se supone que debes" dice siempre. Es tan fácil para él. Debería ser así de fácil para mí.

Mi estómago se tuerce fuertemente. Cierro los ojos y los mantengo cerrados hasta diez minutos más tarde, cuando Finn se sienta de nuevo.

Está pálido como el yeso. Empuja sus palmas a lo largo de sus piernas como yo lo hago cuando me limpio el sudor, y cuando él las trae de vuelta, con los dedos temblando. Abro la boca para preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no llegan. No se me permite preguntarle acerca de sus resultados, y no se le permite decirme.

Un voluntario de Abnegación dice la próxima ronda de nombres. Dos de Osadía, dos de Erudición, dos de Cordialidad, dos de Verdad, y luego: ― De Abnegación: Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel.

Me levanto, porque se supone que debo hacerlo, pero si por mí fuera, me quedaría en mi asiento por el resto del tiempo. Siento que hay una burbuja en mi pecho que se expande más a cada segundos, amenazando con romperme desde el interior. Sigo a Rachel a la salida.

Esperando por nosotros fuera de la cafetería hay una fila de diez habitaciones. Que sólo se utilizan para las pruebas de aptitud, así que nunca he estado en una antes. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones de la escuela, están separadas, no por vidrio, sino por espejos. Me miro, pálido y aterrorizado, caminando hacia una de las puertas. Rachel me sonríe nerviosamente mientras ella camina en la habitación 5, y yo entro en la habitación 6, donde una mujer de Osadía me espera.

Ella no se ve tan severa como los jóvenes Osadía que he visto. Es pequeña, con oscuros y angulares ojos y lleva una chaqueta negra ―como el traje de un hombre― y pantalones vaqueros. Es sólo cuando se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta que veo un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello, halcón blanco y negro, con ojos rojos. Si no me sintiera como si mi corazón hubiese emigrado a mi garganta, le habría preguntado lo que significa. Debe significar algo.

Espejos cubren las paredes interiores de la habitación. Puedo ver mi reflejo desde todos los ángulos: la tela gris oscurece la forma de mi espalda, mi largo cuello, mis nudosas manos, rojo con rubor de sangre. El techo está iluminado con una luz blanca. En el centro de la habitación hay una silla reclinada, como la de un dentista, con una máquina al lado. Se ve como un lugar donde ocurren cosas terribles.

―No te preocupes ―dice la mujer―, no hace daño.

Su pelo es negro y lacio, pero en la luz veo que está veteado de gris.

―Toma asiento y ponte cómodo ―dice―. Mi nombre es Tina.

Torpemente me siento en la silla y me reclino, poniendo la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Las luces hieren mis ojos. Tina se entretiene con la máquina a mi derecha. Trato de concentrarme en ella y no en los cables en sus manos.

―¿Por qué el halcón? ―dejo escapar mientras ella me pone un electrodo en la frente.

―Nunca conocí a un Abnegación curioso antes ―dice, arqueando las cejas hacia mí.

Me estremezco, y la piel de gallina aparece en mis brazos. Mi curiosidad es un error, una traición a los valores de Abnegación.

Tarareando un poco, ella presiona otro electrodo a mi frente y me explica: ―En algunas partes del mundo antiguo, el halcón simboliza el sol. Cuando me lo hice, pensaba que si yo siempre tenía el sol en mí, no me daría miedo la oscuridad.

Trato de evitarme hacer otra pregunta, pero no puedo evitarlo. ―¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad?

―Tenía miedo de la oscuridad ―me corrige. Presiona un electrodo al lado de su propia frente, y adjunta un cable al mismo. Se encoge de hombros―. Ahora me recuerda el miedo que he superado.

Está detrás de mí. Aprieto los brazos con tanta fuerza que el color se aleja de mis nudillos. Tira de los cables hacia ella, uniéndolos de mí, a ella, y a la máquina detrás de ella. Luego me pasa un frasco con un líquido claro.

―Bebe esto ―dice ella.

―¿Qué es? ―mi garganta se siente hinchada. Trago saliva―. ¿Qué va a pasar?

―No te puedo decir eso. Sólo confía en mí.

Presiono aire en mis pulmones y coloco la punta del contenido del frasco en mi boca. Mis ojos cerrados.

Cuando se abren, el instante ha pasado, pero estoy en otro lugar. Estoy en la cafetería de la escuela de nuevo, pero todas las mesas están vacías, y veo a través del cristal de las paredes que está nevando. Sobre la mesa delante de mí hay dos canastas. En una hay un pedazo de queso, y en la otra, un cuchillo de la longitud de mi antebrazo.

Detrás de mí, la voz de una mujer dice: ―Elige.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto.

―Elige ―repite ella.

Miro por encima de mi hombro, pero no hay nadie. Me dirijo de nuevo a las canastas. ―¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?

―¡Elige! ―Grita.

Cuando me grita, mi miedo desaparece y la obstinación la sustituye. Frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

―Como quieras ―dice ella.

Las cestas de desaparecen. Escucho el chirrido de la puerta y me doy vuelta a ver quién es. No veo un "quién" sino un "qué": Es un perro con una nariz puntiaguda que está a pocos metros. Se agacha y se arrastra hacia mí, sus labios desplegando sus blancos dientes. Un gruñido gorjea de las profundidades de su garganta, y veo por qué el queso hubiese venido muy bien.

O el cuchillo. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Pienso en correr, pero el perro es más rápido que yo. No puedo luchar contra el y tirarlo al suelo. Mi corazón acelera. Tengo que tomar una decisión. Si puedo saltar sobre uno de esas mesas y usarla como un escudo… No, soy demasiado débil como para saltar por encima de las mesa y volcarlas.

El perro gruñe, y casi puedo sentir el sonido vibrar en mi cráneo.

Mi libro de texto de biología decía que los perros pueden oler el miedo a causa de una sustancia química secretada por las glándulas humanas en un estado de coacción, el mismo químico que segrega la presa de un perro. Oler el miedo los lleva a atacar. El perro se me acerca a centímetros, sus uñas raspando el piso.

No puedo correr. No puedo luchar. En lugar de eso respiro el olor del mal aliento del perro e intento no pensar en lo que se acaba de comer. No hay blanco en sus ojos, sólo un destello negro.

¿Qué más debo saber acerca de los perros? No tendría que mirarlo a los ojos. Esa es una señal de agresión. Recuerdo que le pedí a mi padre por un perro cuando yo era pequeño, y ahora, mirando al suelo en frente de las patas del perro, no puedo recordar por qué. Se acerca más, sigue gruñendo. Si mirarlo fijamente a los ojos es un signo de agresión, ¿cuál es una señal de sumisión?

Mi respiración es fuerte pero constante. Me hundo hasta las rodillas. La última cosa que quiero hacer es acostarme en el suelo delante del perro, haciendo que sus dientes estén a la altura de mi cara, pero es la mejor opción que tengo. Estiro las piernas detrás de mí y me apoyo en los codos. El perro se acerca más, y más, hasta que siento su cálido aliento en mi cara. Mis brazos están temblando.

Me ladra en el oído, y aprieto los dientes para no gritar.

Algo áspero y húmedo toca mi mejilla. Los gruñidos del perro paran, y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, está jadeando. Lamiéndome la cara. Frunzo el ceño y me siento en mis talones. El perro apoya las patas sobre mis rodillas y me lame la barbilla. Me estremezco, limpiando la baba de mi piel, y me río.

―¿No eres una bestia tan feroz, eh?

Me levanto despacio para no asustarlo, pero parece un animal diferente al que me enfrenté hace unos segundos. Extiendo la mano, con cuidado, para poder retroceder si lo necesito. El perro me acaricia la mano con su cabeza. De repente estoy contento de no haber elegido el cuchillo.

Parpadeo, y cuando mis ojos se abren, una niña se encuentra del otro lado de la sala llevando un vestido blanco. Ella estira las dos manos y grita: ―¡Perrito!

Mientras ella corre hacia el perro a mi lado, abro la boca para advertirle, pero soy demasiado lento. El perro se da vuelta. En vez de gruñir, ladra y gruñe y encaja, y sus músculos se tensan como alambre enrollado. A punto de saltar. No pienso, sólo salto; acabo de saltar, arrojando mi cuerpo sobre el perro, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello.

Mi cabeza golpea el suelo. El perro se fue, y también la niña. En lugar de eso estoy solo en la sala de pruebas, ahora vacía. Me doy vuelta en un círculo lento y no puedo verme en ninguno de los espejos. Empujo la puerta y salgo al pasillo, pero no es un pasillo; es un autobús, y todos los asientos están ocupados.

Estoy en el pasillo y me aferro a una barra. Sentado cerca de mí, está un hombre con un periódico.

No puedo ver su cara por encima del papel, pero puedo ver sus manos. Tienen cicatrices, como si se hubiese quemado, y ellas se aprietan alrededor del papel, como si él quisiera arrugarlo.

―¿Conoces a este hombre? ―me pregunta. Señala la imagen en la página principal del periódico. El titular dice: _**¡Asesino Brutal Finalmente Aprehendido! **_Me quedo en la palabra "asesino" Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que leí esa palabra, pero incluso su forma me llena de pavor.

En la foto debajo del título está un hombre joven con una cara plana y una barba. Siento que lo conozco, aunque no recuerdo cómo. Y al mismo tiempo, siento que sería una mala idea decirle al hombre eso.

―¿Y bien? ―escucho la ira en su voz―. ¿Lo haces?

Una mala idea, no, una muy mala idea. Mi corazón late con fuerza y me aferro a la barra para parar los temblores de mis manos, por entregarme. Si le digo que conozco a ese hombre del artículo, algo horrible va a pasar conmigo. Pero puedo convencerlo de que no lo hago. Puedo limpiar mi garganta y encogerme de hombros, pero eso sería una mentira.

Me aclaro la garganta.

―¿Lo haces? ―repite.

Me encojo de hombros.

―¿Y bien?

Un escalofrío me atraviesa. Mi miedo es irracional, esto es sólo una prueba, no es real.

―No ―dije, mi voz casual―. No tengo idea de quién es.

Se pone de pie y, finalmente, veo su cara. Lleva gafas de sol oscuras y la boca doblada en una mueca. Su mejilla es ondulada con cicatrices, al igual que sus manos. Se inclina cerca de mi cara. Su aliento huele a cigarrillos. _No es real_, me recuerdo a mí mismo. _No es real_.

―Estás mintiendo ―dice él―. ¡Estás mintiendo!

―No lo estoy.

―Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Me pongo más derecho. ―No puedes.

―Sí lo conoces ―dice en voz baja―, podrías salvarme. ¡Podrías salvarme!

Estrecho mis ojos. ―Bien ―le digo. Mi mandíbula rígida―.pues no lo conozco.

* * *

_**Siento los errores y gracias por leer. (Si hay alguna diferencia entre el libro y esto es porque preste mis libros y lo baso en un PDF que me paso una amiga) Lo siento.**_

Guest: Es respetable que opines eso de mí, pero no es totalmente un plagio porque estoy aclarando en el sumary y arriba que la historia no es mía, tal vez los errores ortográficos sí pero lo demás no. Tienes razón porque no tengo el permiso de la autora original pero creeme que si le envié un mensaje para pedírselo, obviamente nunca me respondió y por desgracia no pude enviarle una carta por escrito porque no tengo una dirección especifica de ella. Además suponiendo que la tenga, va a tardar mucho en llegar a ella y creo que la mía quedaría en pendiente porque hay muchos fans que también le envían cartas diciéndole lo fantástica que es, y creo yo que tardara aún más porque se merece un descanso y disfrutar de sus logros que serán el éxito en libros y en la película (eso espero) por lo cual si es que algún día recibiera una respuesta seria en el tiempo en el que yo ya no estuviera en Fanfiction, ósea a finales de este año. Opino que lo menos que me queda es decir siempre que no es mía la historia y comprar los libros (me falta el último porque aún no llega a México pero espero no tarde tanto) claro además de ver la película las veces que pueda. Tengo entendido que también eres fan de la saga y que te molesta eso, y te pido disculpas. Hay gente a la que le molesta y hay gente a la que le gusta pero ambas partes son respetables e igual de validas. No es mi intensión ser grosera pero lo mejor para evitar disgustos a ambas partes es ignorar lo que nos molesta y disfrutar de lo que nos agrada. La vida es tan impredecible que lo mejor es concentrarnos es ser felices. (siento si sueno un poco cursi pero últimamente han muerto muchas personas a mi alrededor en lo que va del 2014 y es muy deprimente, por ello comencé a hacer la adaptación, para alegrarme un poco)

Espero no haberte aburrido pero como comentaste como invitado no sabia a quien responder y tengo la mala costumbre de extenderme mucho, pero resumiendo, respeto tu opinión y me agradaría que me respetaras. Sin más espero que tengas un lindo día, tarde o noche, dependiendo de en que momento leas esto.


End file.
